Die Kinder des Waldes gegen die Ersten Menschen (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Die Kinder des Waldes gegen die Ersten Menschen" (im Original: "Children of the Forest vs. the First Men") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus den Legenden und Überlieferungen der sechsten Staffel. Die Erzählung wird von Max von Sydow in seiner Rolle als Dreiäugiger Rabe gesprochen. Zusammenfassung Der Dreiäugige Rabe erklärt den Krieg der Ersten Menschen und der Kinder des Waldes und warnt vor der Rückkehr, des großen Übels, das durch diesen Konflikt erschaffen wurde. Erzählung Der Dreiäugige Rabe: Der Krieg kam nicht nach Westeros mit Menschen. In den Tagen der Dämmerung bekämpften die Kinder des Waldes die Riesen. Aber keine der Rassen strebte danach, die andere zu zerstören oder ihren Anspruch auf den Kontinent. Sie konnten es nicht; die Kinder jagten und kämpften mit Drachenglaspfeilen und Speeren und die Riesen hatten halt auf das Geäst, welches sie aus den Bäumen rissen. Noch konnte eine der beiden Rassen mehr als eines der heutigen Sieben Königslande ausfüllen. Aber dann spuckten die südlichen Wüsten eine neue Rasse aus; die Ersten Menschen, die die Meerenge überquert hatten, entlang des Arm von Dorne. Anders als die Kinder und Riesen, lebten die Ersten Menschen in Hütten und Dörfern und bestellten das Land, um zu essen und es waren so viele. Als ihre Zahl anschwoll, brauchten die Menschen noch mehr Felder und Hölzer. Natürlich bemerkten sie, dass die großen Wälder sie mit beidem versorgen konnten. Als sie sich durch die tiefen Wälder schlugen, indessen, stolperten sie über einen seltsamen Anblick: Ein weißer Baum mit roten Blättern und einem Gesicht, dass auf sie zurück starrte. Am Anfang hatten sie Angst, aber das Gesicht sprach nie zu ihnen, selbst wenn eine Angst es durchschlug. Die Ersten Menschen wussten nicht was ein Wehrholzbaum war. Sie wussten nicht, dass ein Wehrholzbaum für immer wachsen kann, wenn man ihn in Frieden lässt. Oder, dass die einheimischen Kinder glaubten, ihre Seelen würden nach ihrem Tod darin gehen. Die Kinder hatten keine Buchstaben oder Runen; an all ihre Geschichten, Lieder und Gebete konnten sich nur die Bäume erinnern. Als die Kinder auf die abgerodeten Felder sahen, sahen sie keine weißen Stümpfe, sondern dass ihre Vorfahren für immer verloren waren, mit ihren Knochen gestohlen um die Mauern ihrer Invasoren auszufüllen. Durch Trauer in den Wahnsinn getrieben, griffen die Kinder an. Die Ersten Menschen hatten noch nie Wehrholz gesehen, aber die Kinder hatten noch nie Bronze gesehen. Die Drachenglasspfeile prellten an den Schildern der Ersten Menschen ab und ihre Rüstungen aus gewebter Rinde, splitterte unter den Schwertern der Ersten Menschen. Als der Krieg geführt wurde, suchten die Kinder Zuflucht unter dem einen Vorteil den sie hatten, der Magie der alten Götter. Ihre Grünseher warben Schattenwölfe und Schneebären an, Berglöwen und Adler, Mammuts und Schlangen. Im Gegenzug, holzten und verbrannten die Ersten Menschen jeden Wehrholzbaum, den sie finden konnten, aus Furcht, die Kinder könnten ihnen durch die Gesichter in den Bäumen hinterher spionieren. Die Kinder wurden verzweifelt; ihre Grünseher beschwörten den Hammer des Wassers um den Arm von Dorne abzubrechen, sie zerstörten dabei die Brücke die die Menschen nach Westeros überquert hatten und fluteten die Eng, um die Menschen im Süden zu halten. Aber die Ersten Menschen konnten nicht aufgehalten werden. Aus der Furcht heraus, ausgelöscht zu werden, bündelten die Kinder ihre Kräfte für einen letzten Zauberspruch, der ihre Leute und ihr Land vor den Eindringlingen schützen würde. Selbst, waren die Kinder zu wenige, um dem Ansturm zu widerstehen, aber wenn sie die Anzahl der Menschen gegen sie verwenden könnten... Nach Hunderten von Jahren unerzählten Toden und Zerstörung, setzten sich die Weisesten Köpfe der Kinder und der Ersten Menschen endlich durch. Die Kinder konnten diesen Krieg nicht gewinnen - und die Ersten Menschen wollten nicht siegen, aus Furcht vor dem Preis des Sieges. Helden und Herrscher auf beiden Seiten trafen sich auf der Insel im Götterauge, um den Pakt zu formulieren. Die Kinder haben alles Land in Westeros auf, ausgenommen die tiefen Wälder und die Ersten Menschen schworen, dass sie nie wieder einen Wehrholzbaum fällen würden. So endete das Zeitalter der Dämmerung und das Zeitalter der Helden begann. Dennoch muss nach der Dämmerung die Nacht kommen. Ein großes Unheil, dass die Kinder im Krieg entfesselt hatten, kehrte Jahrhunderte später zurück und nur ein Bündnis zwischen den Kindern und den Menschen konnte sie bezwingen. Nun ist es wieder soweit gekommen, dass die Kinder nur ein Schatten von dem sind, was sie einmal waren und die Menschen sie seit langen vergessen haben. Aber die Bäume erinnern sich und Brandon Stark muss lernen, oder wie wir die Ersten Menschen beobachtet haben, werden wir die Letzten beobachten... Auftritte Charaktere *Prinz Bran Stark Orte *Westeros **Dorne ***Arm von Dorne **Norden ***Eng **Flusslande ***Götterauge ****Insel der Gesichter *Essos *Meerenge * Jenseits der Mauer **Höhle des Dreiäugigen Raben Ereignisse *Zeitalter der Dämmerung ** Krieg der Ersten Menschen und der Kinder des Waldes **Pakt *Zeitalter der Helden * Die Lange Nacht Religionen *Die alten Götter des Waldes Rassen * Erste Menschen * Riesen * Kinder des Waldes * Weiße Wanderer * Wiedergänger Kreaturen *Schattenwölfe *Schneebären *Berglöwen *Adler *Mammut *Schlangen Verschiedenes *Magie *Warg *Grünseher *Wehrholzbaum *Drachenglas *Hammer des Wassers en:Children of the Forest vs. the First Men fr:Les Enfants de la Forêt contre les Premiers Hommes (Histoires & Traditions) pt-br:Filhos da Floresta vs. Primeiros Homens Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen